conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Right Man
Hello. How do I add that cool list of information to my profile? Right Man 01:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Info Hi. By your message above, I'm assuming you mean the user infobox. Simply search Tempalte:User infobox and copy the template. Then, add all of your information. As for messages,you can normally respond on the other user's talk page. There's a link on everyone's signature. If someone messages you with the topic "Apples" just respond on their talk page with the topic "Re:Apples". Get it? And welcome! I hope you have fun! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 01:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I thought you'd ask that. Actually, the wiki formed after Cain had quit the race. Same goes for Pawlenty. I haven't uploaded pics for them or support boxes but I'll do that now. Also, you can go to "Preferences" in the drop down under your user name and change your signature to include your talk page. just add talk in parentheses or however you want to do it. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I made an account! Oxybot 15:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Cool Signature It isn't difficult to do, but kinda hard to explain. I can make one for you if you like. I made one for you! Now, when you leave a message, type and then five tildes and you're good! If you want anything changed on your signature, let me know. 00:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) New Discovery I JUST DISCOVERED THE GREATEST POLITICAL CREATION IN OUR LIFETIME! Our you aware of Fantasy Football? Well… now there's [http://draft.fantasypolitics.co/'Fantasy Politics']! You create teams of 10 that include politicians, pundits, and other public figures with over 350 to choose from! Your team can gain points for high polling numbers, social media followers, good speeches, passing legislation and winning elections. The next game starts in a few weeks and I will create a league for our wiki, (my username is Conservative Wiki). Let me know if you're interested. 02:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) 'ello Hey right man, I see you like my parodies. There is a new one if you have not read it. Kuzonkid7 00:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat? If you'd like to join our political discussion, go ahead and hop on the chat! We've invited two members from the opposing Liberapedia. 02:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I have a lot of spare time so it is easy for me to write so many so quickly. I like what you have done with Herman Cain so far though. Can't wait to see the finished product.-Secret56 Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end... If you think you might want to join, please message me ASAP and go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:18, April 24, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, I'll take note. (You may have put your last name where it asked for username). Also, will you be available at 8:30 PM EST on Tuesday, May 1st? 22:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Info For Fantasy Players I have now created the league on [http://fantasypolitics.co'Fantasy Politics] called "Conservative Wiki". Most of you have made an account, but if you have not, please do so and make it your wikia username. Once you sign in with that username: 1) Click "Join A League" 2) Go to the search bar and search "Conservative Wiki" 3) Click "Join". 4) Type your specific team name. Again, please make it your wikia username. Add whatever team abbreviation and description you want. 5) Pick a logo (doesnt matter what) 6) Type in the league password which I will email to you. If you don't get it, tell me. 7) Click "Create". You're done! Now, on Tuesday, May 1st at 8:30 PM we will draft our teams on the wiki's chat. I will then type your selections into the Fantasy Politics system. If you have any questions, please ask me ASAP. Thanks! 01:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's the list of available choices for your fantasy politics team. You will pick 3 starting incumbents, 2 bench incumbents, 2 sideline politicians, 1 benched sideline politician, 1 pundit, and 1 benched pundit. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 15:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) About 'Fantasy' It appears as if one of our players will no longer be joining us in the league, which leaves us with 7, an odd number. We are asking others to join, but if nobody does, do you think you could possibly make a joint team with Oxybot? 22:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) We'd be happy too. 00:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Final Teams After entering everyone's ranked lists into the Fantasy Politics system, and after the system added in random fillers to EVERYONE'S team, the lists are available. Kudos to Secret56 who I think has the best team and Mama Grizzly for picking an all-female squad. 02:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Wiki User Awards Right Man, you have received one of the greatest gifts Conservative Wiki has to offer, a User Award! See what you won and vote for the High-Honor winners at the first ever… Conservative Wiki User Awards! 03:33, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RNC Viewing Party From this Tuesday at 4 PM EST to Thursday night, we will be having a live RNC 2012 Viewing Party on the live chat feature. I encourage you to come as we watch speeches from our favorite Conservatives! Rick Santourm will be speaking at the late 7 pm hour on Tuesday. John McCain will speak at 8 on Wednesday. Paul Ryan will speak during the 10 pm hour on Wednesday. Romney will speak early in the 10 pm hour Thursday. A link to the rest of the speaking schedule can be found on the CW home page under "Founder's Corner". See you there! 00:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC)